<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keeping Promises by janeyseymour</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619561">Keeping Promises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour'>janeyseymour</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Put A Little Love In Your Heart [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Families of Choice, Fluff, Found Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/janeyseymour/pseuds/janeyseymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The queens promised themselves they would look after Jane, and they were going to make sure they followed through.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Put A Little Love In Your Heart [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sometimes, It's The Little Things In Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello lovelies! I'm back with a one shot that piggybacks off of my previous fic, so here we are! Enjoy, and have a lovely day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catalina was determined to cook dinner for the lot that night. Of course, she had chosen something that she knew everybody would eat, but it was proving to be a bit more difficult than she had previously thought.</p><p>“Oh for heaven’s sake!” She shouted to no one in particular.</p><p>“Catalina, do you need help?” Jane popped her head into the kitchen.</p><p>“This dish just turned out to be a bit harder than I had expected, but it’s okay! I’ve got it!”</p><p>“Well love, I can help you if you would like.”</p><p>“But I wanted to make dinner for you and the rest of the girls.” </p><p>“I’ll just be here if you need anything. I can sit at the island and work on my puzzle, and if you need any help, you can call me over. How does that sound?”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s okay? I don’t want to be a bother.”</p><p>“Catherine, you are never a bother to me. I wouldn’t offer if I didn’t mind.” Jane wandered out of the room for a few minutes only to return with her puzzle. </p><p>The two worked silently, the golden queen only asking Jane a few things that the blonde could easily help her with, most of the time without having to look up from her puzzle. Once the dish was in the oven, Catherine settled down next to Jane and began to help her with the puzzle.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how are you?” The first queen asked nonchalantly.</p><p>“I’m doing just fine dear. How are you?”</p><p>“I’m quite alright. But seriously, how are you? Like are you feeling any better than you were a few nights ago?”</p><p>“Yes love, I am. Thank you for asking.” Jane pulled the queen next to her into a hug. </p><p>“Yeah, of course. I just, care about you, you know?”</p><p>“I know,” Jane muttered. “Thank you for that.”</p><p>“Of course. You know, if something is ever bothering you, you can come and talk to me about it. I won’t judge you for it.”</p><p>“I know love. But sometimes it’s just easier to ignore my issues for a bit and focus on helping everybody else.”</p><p>“But we all want to help you too Jane. We’re always all going to be here for you, even if it’s just sitting with you in silence.”</p><p>“Thank you sweet. I’ll keep that in mind.”</p><p> </p><p>Catalina made sure to check up on Jane more often, and eventually, the blonde would allow the first queen to comfort her with no fear. </p><p>-<br/>
<br/>
It had been a few weeks since the queens had decided what they were all going to do to help their beloved Jane out. Anne had stayed true to her words- she hadn’t used her heelys inside the house since she promised herself she wouldn’t. </p><p>“Janey! I’m going outside for a bit to heely around! You wanna come with?”</p><p>“Sure my love. Just let me grab a needlework to work on and I’ll join you,” the blonde chuckled.</p><p>The two made their way outside, and before long, the green queen was rolling through the streets without a care in the world while Jane watched diligently. </p><p>“Do you wanna try it?” Anne rolled her way up to her on their front porch.</p><p>“Oh my. I don’t think I could quite get the hang of it, but thank you for offering!” Anne had listened to the silver queen, but ignored the decline, already taking off her shoes and shoving Jane’s sock clad feet into them. </p><p>“It’s really a lot of fun, and I’ll hold your hand in case you begin to fall. I promise! I won’t let you get hurt.”</p><p>Jane chuckled. Her little gremlin sure was persistent. If it made Anne happy though, she was going to try it out. The two made their way to the street, and Anne instructed her on how to use the wheels. </p><p>“You just step with your good leg, and push off with the back leg and lift your toes up! Just try it! I’ve got you!” Jane chuckled and did it slowly, slightly wobbling, but Anne looked satisfied.</p><p>“That’s it! That’s it!” She cheered. “Now try to go a little faster. I’ve still got you.” Jane completed the task with much more ease than she would’ve expected from herself. </p><p>“Now I see why you love these things. It is rather fun I suppose,” Jane giggled. She rolled her way back up to their porch and began to take off the shoes. The third queen realized something as she took them off.</p><p>“Hey Annie?” The second queen looked at her. “You usually just do this in the house.”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“You haven’t done it in a while? I’m not saying to do it, because you always seem to get hurt when rolling through the house, but why haven’t you lately?”</p><p>Anne laughed, “Oh Jane. I know you like the house clean, and whenever I do it in the house, I almost always manage to break something.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I didn’t really mind cleaning up the messes. It seemed to make you happy,” Jane stated simply.</p><p>“I know, but you like the house clean. I figured, even though it isn’t the biggest gesture, it’s something to help you out.”</p><p>“I appreciate that honey.”</p><p> </p><p>The following week, Jane found a box on her bed with a pair of silver heelys for her. </p><p>-</p><p>It had been a quiet day in the house until Jane’s shrill voice rang through the house.</p><p>“Who turned my favorite white shirt pink?” At once, all of the queens shouted the green queen’s name from their places in the house. </p><p>Anna picked herself up from the couch and made her way to the third queen’s room and knocked. Jane was wearing the once white, now light pink, shirt.</p><p>“Hey Jane, I think I’m going to head to Target. Do you want to come with me?” </p><p>“Sure thing! Just let me grab the keys, and we can go.”</p><p> </p><p>The two were wandering around Target together. Anna had stopped to look at a few of the workout items they had while Jane assured her she was only going to be across the aisle looking at the book selection. When Anna was finished, she made her way over to Jane, who was sitting on the floor engrossed in a book. </p><p>“What’re you reading?”</p><p>“I don’t know who this man was, but he sounds wonderful.” The blonde held up the book for Cleves to see the cover- <em> The World According To Mr. Rogers. </em></p><p>“If you’d like, I can buy it for you,” the red queen offered.</p><p>“Oh love, you don’t have to.”</p><p>“Well, do you want it?”</p><p>“Yes, but I was just going to purchase it myself.”</p><p>“I’ve got it J.” Jane searched for any hesitation in the fourth queen. Finding none, she sighed.</p><p>“Thank you Cleves.”</p><p>“No problemo,” Anna laughed before adding, “Seymour.” </p><p>The two walked around for a bit longer, but the red queen never picked up anything to purchase for herself. </p><p>“Why’d you want to come to Target if you weren’t planning on buying anything?” the kind queen wondered.</p><p>“To buy you a new shirt because Anne ruined that one,” the queen in question answered casually. “It’s this one right?” She picked up the simple v-neck.</p><p>“Oh sweetheart,” Jane sighed as she flung herself at the athletic queen. “You are the sweetest thing. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Even though Anna had bought her a new white shirt that she wore all the time, Jane still also kept the once white shirt in her closet. Anne hadn’t meant to turn it pink after all. </p><p>-</p><p><br/>
Jane wasn’t having the best day. It started when she woke up twenty minutes later than she was meant to. Their coffee machine had broken. She dropped a mug that shattered. Deciding she already needed a break, she pulled Lady, her van, out of the driveway and set out towards the coffee shop she frequented. The barista handed her a tea, but it wasn’t the one she ordered. She shrugged, knowing she should probably request the right tea, but it wasn’t worth possibly annoying the teen behind the counter. As she stepped out the door, it started to pour. </p><p>“I really can’t catch a break today, can I?” she muttered to herself. Running to the car, she spilt quite a bit of the very hot tea on herself. Too concerned with getting to the car as quickly as possible, the blonde ignored the pain in her hand. </p><p>She was near halfway home when it started thundering and lightning. And then, Lady broke down. </p><p>“Oh for heaven’s sake!” She shouted, putting on her hazards and attempting to guide the car towards the side of the road. She pulled out her phone and texted Kat.</p><p><em> Hi Kitty. My car broke down on the way home. I’m on Main St by the coffee shop I like. Could you come pick me up? </em>She sent the text, and took a deep breath, hoping her daughter would reply quickly. Her phone began to ring.</p><p>“Mom? Are you alright? I’m coming to get you right now!” </p><p>“Yes love, I’m fine. Lady just broke down, and I’m stuck in the downpour right now.”</p><p>“Okay. I’ll be right there.”</p><p>The blonde sat in her car for about ten minutes before another set of headlights pulled up behind her. Kat rolled down her window and yelled at her to get into the car, they would figure out how to get the van to a shop once the storm passed. Jane grabbed the tea from early and ran to the car. She settled in, shivering.</p><p>“The storm really came out of nowhere, huh?” Jane laughed awkwardly, her teeth chattering slightly. Kat reached back and grabbed a towel from the back seat, wrapping it around her mother. </p><p>“Come on, let’s get you home.” The fifth queen drove slowly, and when the two pulled into the driveway, Kat went to get out of the car while the blonde stayed in her place.</p><p>“Mom? Are you coming?”</p><p>“I’m just not quite ready to go in.” So the two sat in a comfortable silence until the rain let up. </p><p>“Thank you for staying with me.” The pink haired queen nodded.</p><p>The two holed themselves away in Jane’s room for the day.</p><p> </p><p>When Aragon went to fetch them for dinner that night, she was met with a sight that she had to take a picture of. She told herself she would have to find a frame to hang it in.</p><p>Jane was curled up on Kat asleep. Katherine was also asleep, an arm around her mother, with a book set in her lap. </p><p>-</p><p>Cathy was fairly sure she had found all of the information on Edward she needed to begin to compile the book she had promised herself she would give Jane. She had spent many nights awake researching on the internet as well as much off her off time at the library reading as many history books as possible. The best part? The blonde still had no idea of what she was in for. </p><p>After she found all of the information, it had taken her a week to organize all of the information, type all of the information out about the third queen’s son, edit it, and make sure it was simple enough for Jane to follow. She printed out the many pages she had typed up, 306 pages to be exact. She had purchased a simple white binder and began to place all of the pages in. </p><p>“Catherine Parr, dinner has been ready for sixteen minutes. I expect you to stop working on whatever you are working on and be downstairs in five minutes,” Jane called from the other side of the door.</p><p>“I’ll be down in a few minutes.” The sixth queen quickly placed the rest of the pages into the binder and found a piece of loose leaf paper and pen. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Jane, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I figured you might like to have this. I’ve compiled almost all of the information I could find on Edward for you. I love you.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All my love, Cathy </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The blue queen made her way down the stairs and ate quickly, beginning to get nervous about what was sitting in her room. Jane, being the mother of the group, picked up on this.</p><p>“Cathy love? What’s gotten into you today? You seem very nervous.” The worry on the third’s queen face was evident.</p><p>“I just uhm,” Cathy stuttered. “You know what?” She stood up without any warning and ran to her room, leaving the rest of the queens silent, not quite knowing what to do with the sixth queen’s outburst. </p><p>Cathy returned with the binder in hand and shoved it in Jane’s direction. </p><p>“What is this?” The blonde opened the binder carefully, her eyes setting upon the note Cathy had written. When she looked up, tears had formed in her eyes, threatening to fall.</p><p>“I just figured it might be nice for you to-” she was cut off when blonde hair had flown into her open mouth, and Jane hugged her with the most force she had ever felt before.</p><p>“Thank you love. This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me,” Jane sniffled.</p><p>“Uhm what?” Anne bit back a laugh. “And here I am, thinking me not breaking a vase every two days was the best thing ever.” </p><p>“Oh love, that is wonderful too,” Jane assured her before turning back to the blue queen. “Thank you so much Cath. I’m going to read it tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Later that night, the kind queen padded down the hall unheard and knocked on Cathy’s door. </p><p>“Need a reading buddy?” the sixth queen giggled lightly, shifting over in her bed and patting the spot next to her. </p><p>Jane grinned and made her way over to the girl, pulling her in close and opening the binder.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Make Me Proud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Years down the road, Jane Seymour finds herself finds herself wanting more in life. One decision can change that. And when one strange text comes through, everything falls into place.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi loves! I decided to write some more in this verse that I created. In order for this little one shot to make sense, you should probably read the first portion of this series first, as it refers to a character I created. Anywho, have a lovely day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The queen’s show had long since ended. It had been almost ten years at this point. With the show over, the past queens had settled into their modern lifestyle quite easily. Catherine of Aragon had started her own business- a magazine business that surprisingly took off with major success. Of course, Catherine Parr was chief editor and often wrote articles of her own. Anne Boleyn became a comedian, something she wasn’t quite sure she was fit to do, but the audiences she performed for loved her. It wasn’t hard to. Anna of Cleves became a soccer player and athletic model. She got to play with all of the new equipment and in all of the newest athletic wear. It suited her well. Katherine Howard became a child psychologist. If there was anything the girl was, it was empathetic. She only wanted to help people who had struggled like her. And Jane Seymour? Jane Seymour was quite content with the life she had around her. She served as the stay at home mother, cooking, cleaning, taking care of the bills, supporting her found family at any events they asked her to be at. Sometimes she babysat for her neighbors. Life was good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least she thought so. Sure, it was nice filling the void that leaving Edward had left in her heart, but that was slowly changing. She had seen what everybody had made of themselves, and she had just disappeared into history yet again. She had taken Cathy’s laptop, with permission of course, and began to search for various jobs. Most of the jobs that peaked her interest required going to college though. Sure, Jane still had some money she earned from the show saved, but college was expensive. She knew the other queens would have no problem helping her financially, but she wasn’t about to be a burden to them. So, Jane began taking classes in secret. Since most days the others were out anyway, it wasn't hard for her to sneak off to campus and explore what she wanted to do. She settled on social work, specifically child welfare. It made sense really. Jane had left her son with a, in her mind, neglectful father. She knew that the succeeding queens took care of her son when they were around, but they always left too. In this life, Katherine was her daughter. The blonde had taken the pink haired girl in when she was quiet and submissive, grooming her to become an outgoing and lovely young woman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, after three and a half years of working her tail off and none of the other queens suspecting anything, Jane was graduating, and early in fact. She wished that her family would come to see her walk across the stage more than anything, but telling them about the secret she kept from them for almost four years was rather daunting to the over forty year old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane love, what’s gotten into you today? You’re pretty quiet, even for you,” Aragon asked from the head of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s something I need to tell you guys, and you can’t be mad at me.” The five other queens looked rather confused, but stayed silent, urging the anxious queen to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, for the past three and a half years, while you guys were all out being fabulous, I’ve been attending college. This Friday is my graduation, and I was-” she was cut off by the other queens clapping enthusiastically for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom! Why didn’t you tell us? We would’ve helped pitch in more for you to focus on your studies!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah Jane! I would’ve helped you study!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would’ve taken you out for some heely time to destress!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to burden you,” she muttered. “Now as I was saying, I was hoping you would all come to my graduation. I worked really hard for this. I’m actually at the top of my class.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful Seymour. We’ll be there,” Anna wrapped an arm around the blonde. “I knew you were hiding something. I just thought it was a pregnancy or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anna! I am over forty, and single! I’m not pregnant!” Jane scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T’was only a mere joke Janey.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that Friday, the queens piled into the car to watch Jane graduate. As the blonde elegantly walked across the stage, she could hear the cheers from her fellow queens louder than anybody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although those graduating were technically allowed to leave after their name was called, Jane insisted her group stay. Everybody who was walking across the stage had worked extremely hard, and Jane was going to be there to cheer each and every person on, even if their paths had never crossed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone buzzed, and figuring it was one of the other queens, she slyly took out her cell phone, but didn’t recognize the number the text was coming from. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is this Jane Seymour?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is her. May I ask who this is? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She knew she probably shouldn’t have replied, but what if it was another babysitting gig? Until she had a new job, she was going to continue babysitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know this is going to sound strange, but this is Jane. I met you after one of your shows almost fourteen years ago now. You told me you wanted to see how I did in life. Told me to make you proud. I thought you would like to see this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A picture came through. It was a picture of the girl she had met all those years ago, now grown up with two children by her side, in front of a plain looking building.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s lovely dear. It’s so nice to hear from you again. I’m a bit busy at the moment, but would you perhaps want to meet at the local coffee shop next Sunday? Say around noon? I’d love to hear what you’ve been up to. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That sounds great. I’ll be there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Jane was applying to work in a social justice office. About an hour after she sent her resume in, with much help from her daughter, the silver queen received an email inquiring about an interview. The blonde grinned, hoping it would work out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That next week, Jane had told the girls she was going out to meet a friend at the coffee shop, one from “college”. Yes, it was a little white lie, and the girls knew it, but they weren’t going to stop the blonde from having fun. After all, for three years and a half years, she did nothing but study and do housework. If she wanted to go out with a friend they had never heard of, they weren’t going to stop her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let me know when you get there mom. And if anything happens, please call. I’ll</span>
</p><p>
  <span>pick up.” Kat kissed her mother’s cheek and went back to her breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third queen made her way into the coffee shop and sat down, anxiously waiting to see if the younger Jane would show up. At 11:59, the girl wandered into the store looking very put together. The two locked eyes, and before the older woman could stand, she was pulled into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was a long shot texting that number! I can't believe you haven't changed your phone number in thirteen years!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not one for change really,” the queen shrugged before mumbling, “and I’m not quite sure how to go about that anyway,” eliciting a laugh from the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m wonderful!” Jane grinned. “And how are you dear? Oh, I’m so glad you reached out. I never did forget about you- was wondering recently what you were up to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, a lot has happened in these past thirteen years. Do you have to be anywhere anytime soon?” The queen shook her head. “Wonderful. Let’s place an order, on me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, the two had settled into easily flowing conversation ranging from their favorite places around town to the cute dog the blonde had seen the other day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright love, are you ready to tell me what you’ve really been up to since the day our paths crossed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am. Well, I know I told you that night that your words meant a lot to me, and they still do. When we met, I was not in a good place. I was in a foster home with a wonderful family. But, I was an angsty-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Angsty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, anxiety ridden I guess is the best way to put it. I was angsty and sixteen. I hadn’t really had anybody who had cared about me before. I was constantly causing trouble because it was all I knew how to do. When you bounce around in the system a lot, you don't really learn much.” Jane would have never told this to the queen, but there was something about her that was comforting, made her trust her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love, if you don’t want to go in depth, we don’t have to,” Jane assured her, noticing the younger girl was beginning to grip her mug tighter than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Anyway, that night that I was outside of the theater, I was planning on running away- never turning back. But I saw how much each of you had gone through in your past lives, and you all stood up on that stage with so much heart. After, when the others spoke about you, I realized I may have finally found someone like you in the family I was living with at the time. I knew I needed to make it right. I didn’t run away. I ran into the arms of my foster mother that night. I turned myself around that day. It wasn’t always easy, but I did it. I’ve come so far since that night. I know that it sounds so silly because after all, it was just a show, but it hit me a lot differently than I had expected. I expected to go see the show and then disappear into the night to wherever I was destined to end up. I came out of it with a completely different view on life, and I have you to thank for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The queen couldn’t help the tears that flowed freely. She tried to compose herself, speaking softly, “I’m so delighted to hear that everything worked out for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not quite finished yet. I got adopted by that family. Call them Mom and Dad now. If I hadn’t seen the show, I’m not too sure that would’ve happened. I went to college and got a degree in social work. I’m helping kids who were like me, feeling so hopeless and unwanted, find all of these wonderful loving homes. I’m doing my very best to impart what you imparted to me all those years ago to those kids now.” The younger of the two slowly reached over to place her hand on the queen’s. “Thank you. For everything.” Jane squeezed her hand lightly, a smile spread across her face despite the tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping I’d make you proud. I promised myself that night I would do everything I could to make you proud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two parted ways with smiles on their faces, promising to keep each other updated on life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, the blonde was dressed in a grey pantsuit, the other queens fussing over her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, you’re going to be just fine. You’re qualified, you’re good with people, it’s going to be okay!” Aragon reassured the nervous woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom, it’s okay to be nervous, but you’ve got this in the bag! And I’ll be right on the other side of the door if you need me.” Katherine straightened out her mother’s blazer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane, I just don’t see why you won’t wear the heelies! It would be a baller move,” Anne practically whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a professional gig Anne. You might get away with it because you’re a comedian, but she has to be serious,” Cathy chided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After the interview, we’ll have some fun Annie. Okay?” Jane grinned at the green queen who only grinned back even wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third and fifth queen drove to the office in near silence. Jane didn’t move when Kat put the car in park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got this Mom. Make me proud.” Katherine kissed her cheek, and the two walked in together. They talked to the woman at the front desk, who assured them the manager of the department would be ready for her shortly. Jane sat down, knee bouncing incessantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane Seymour?” The blonde stood up, looking at her daughter who was giving her a thumbs up. She followed the woman who had called her name to an office with the door closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s all ready for you. Good luck.” The third queen gave a quiet knock before pushing the door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane Seymour, I figured it was you.” The younger Jane grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me you worked here, much less managed the department!” The queen was flabbergasted. Of all the places she had applied to, the one who was interested in her was headed by none other than the young woman she had met all those years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw your application a few days after I texted. I wasn’t too sure it was you at first, but the more I thought about it, there aren’t any other Jane Seymours in town. I almost told you when we met for coffee and tea, but I didn’t want to spoil the surprise. Now, are you ready to get to work and make me proud?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>